Need for Speed (2015)/Patch History
SpeedLists Update (1.08) Test your skills versus other players in custom made tournaments to become the Speedlist World Champion. * SpeedLists ** There are different types of tournaments so choose the one that suits you: Speed, Style or Mixed. ** Use the time between Speedlists to tune your car and get the winning edge. ** The higher you finish in each event, the more SpeedPoints you'll rack up. ** Join a Speedlist at any moment and you will race the next event available in the tournament. * Prestige ** Are you ready to try some of the best events from the story but in HARD MODE? ** Prestige offers a collection of tougher Speed, Style, Build, Crew and Outlaw events. ** Once you’ve completed Story mode you can expect a call from some old friends to let you know about this new challenge. ** Turn on Prestige from your phone to toggle between regular and Prestige events. ** This time winning isn’t everything. You’ll have to beat a series of increasingly tough target scores to earn Gold in each event. * Activities ** Drift or Speed? Choose your style and compete with your friends for the best scores in these short skill challenges. ** Drift long, hard and fast through the Drift Corners to smash the target score. ** If Speed is your game, then some short and challenging Speed Runs are out there for you. ** Remember not to collide and keep up the pace so you can leave your mark on the Speedwall. ** Collect them all and keep playing to stay top among your friends and earn those bragging rights. * Daily Challenges ** Challenges now offer a unique wrap editor decal for each Challenge beaten. ** There are over 150 Daily Challenge decals to collect, previously only available if you beat all three daily challenges. ** Keep playing to earn more decals and personalize your ride. * Additional changes ** Forced Induction and a new visual Engine are all now available on the Ford 1932 Hotrod ** New Community Campaigns for REP bonuses, $ bonuses and discounts - keep watching our Social Challenges for details on upcoming events ** 3 Brand new Achievements & Trophies. These ones are tough! ** Improved network warning messages for players with a poor connection ** New red zone on the rev counter to clearly see your rev limit ** Updated Drag Race Outro comparison screen ** Various Bug Fixes and Improvements ** Multiple stability fixes Add-On Update (1.07) * New vehicle: ** Nissan GT-R Premium (2017) * Multiple stability fixes Hot Rods Update (1.06) * New vehicles: ** Ford Model 18 ** Beck Kustoms F132 * Manual Transmission * Drag Races * A Virtual Warehouse where you can keep an additional 5 cars in your garage * Improved Snapshot overview screen in the Need for Speed Network menu so you can find out more about your snapshots * Improvements Snapshot Pro mode * Improvements to the wrap editor * 3 new Trophies and Achievements * More campaigns for Rep / Cash and Discounts * A variety of tweaks and improvements including game play, World and audio * Multiple stability fixes Showcase Update (1.05) *New Feature: Wrap Sharing **Share your wraps with other players **Download wraps from the community and apply them on your cars **Easily filter your search to see the most popular, recent or trending wraps *New Feature: Snapshot Pro Mode **Free form camera **Tweak exposure, focal distance, and depth of field **Play with settings like turning off the rain or removing visual car damage *A new "Splash" screen which gives players information on what is included in the new updates from the Living Game *A new Snapshot overview screen in the Need for Speed Network menu so you can find out more about your snapshots *Improvements to Kickbacks and likes on snapshots *Around 130 new customisation items for a variety of cars *Licence plates are back. Apply around 10 different licence plates to your car for more in depth customisation *We've made more improvements and bug fixes to multiplayer. You can now play with like-minded people, if you want to play competitive then you can now select this option when matchmaking and join a world with people who also want to play competitive. *3 new Trophies and achievements *Drive through a Gas Station and repair your car on the fly. *Police Stations are now marked on the map for your convenience. *A variety of tweaks and improvements including AI, player feedback, Gameplay and World *Fixed a couple of bugs for Eddie's challenge *Multiple stability fixes Legends Update (1.04) *Brand new progression thread unlocked at Rep Level 25. Eddie and Melissa are back and ready for a new challenge in Ventura Bay. 15 new events with a great reward at the end *Unlock Eddie's Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1999) *12 new Donor car collectables hidden around Ventura Bay *10 Urbex spots – Collect interesting spots around Ventura Bay *113 New customisation items for a selection of cars *New screens in My NFS to track new collectables and progression *Rep Level has now been increased to 70, each level unlocking new decals for the Wrap editor *3 New Achievements & Trophies *New Daily Challenges and new rewards *Hundreds of new decals so you can make your favourite Need for Speed cars *20+ Pre-set Wraps from Most Wanted, Underground and Pro Street *A selection of new music tracks to remind you of the old days *Ability to mute new phone calls *Phone call improvements *You can now customise brake discs and calipers! *Improvements to AI *Various bug fixes and stability improvements Icons Updates (1.03) *Raised maximum REP level from 50 to 60. *New colour picker added in the Wrap Editor. *New functionality for mirroring decals added to the Wrap Editor. *Added more pre-set wraps *Ken Block's car is now available in the car list to players who complete the Style thread. *Morohoshi-san's car is now available in the car list to players who complete the Outlaw thread. *New types of Daily Challenges added. *Added the ability to do REP and Cash bonuses and discount on items. *Tuned Race AI behaviour. *New Monthly Rank presentation in the Daily Challenges menu. *New Community Tile added in the Need for Speed Network. *Fixed various issues with vehicle parts fitting with certain cars. *Improved checkpoint placement in many events. *Updated Multiplayer UI. *Multiplayer improvements around player feedback and UI. *Fixed "new" and "played" event indications on the main map. *Many audio improvements. *Improved collisions in various places in the world. *Stability improvements. *Numerous of general bug fixes and quality improvements. Category:Need for Speed (2015) Category:Patch History